


I named you mine

by Lunaoftheheart



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Allura lifeguard, Fluff, I can't write but I will do my best, Lance family time, Lance names Keith, M/M, Pidge and Coran are judges, Sad Ending, fishy Keith, keith cant talk, kiddy Lance, merman Keith, surfer Hunk, surfer Shiro, surfer lance, surfing competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaoftheheart/pseuds/Lunaoftheheart
Summary: Lance is looking for shells for his family when he comes across a strange injerd fish. Being the kind hearted kid that he is Lance disides to take care of it, in fear that it might die out in the waves. Many years latter During the voltron surfing competition, After an awful whipeout Lance finds that mabey his act of childish kindness might be repaid in ways he didn't imagen happening. Along with that mermen are a lot sexier then he first thought.





	1. Tide of memory

**Author's Note:**

> (I was inspired by @elentori I blame her for this mess. )
> 
> Also I'm not the best with spelling or writeing in general so if you see something wrong please feel free to tell me about it. All criticism is encouraged.
> 
> Also this fic includes kiddy Lance if the fisrt cupple of chapters. So no major romantic stuff for now.
> 
> ( also this is my first fic so please be nice.)

It was sunny as lance played on the rocks trying to avoid stubbing his toes or stepping in a tied pool. It was low tied at the moment the perfect time to scope amongst the rocks and find hidden treasures the sea might have left behind. Lance loved the sea. He loved everything about it. Everything from the huge creatures that lived below to the tiny crabs that hurried away from his small steps. Everything in his eyes made sense when he was next to the ocean. Everything seemed right. Especially when he could play on the rocks and observe the small tide pools filled with life. 

"Lance don't go ware I can't see you ok! " his Mom called from her sea green beach chair. Her usually tight and bunched up hair now flowing down her back. Upon her head was a huge sun had fitted perfectly with just as huge sunglasses. she took note of lance, while also trying to keep track with lances many siblings with fine detail, making sure they went to far or doing something they shouldn't. 

" Ok Mama," lance called back waving his blue and yellow bucket I his small hand, then returning his attention to the tiny pools of water. Lance was looking for shells but just not any shells. Special gift giving shells. Shells he intended on giving to all of his siblings and one extra special shell he intended to give to his Mama. He was determined to give her the best shell of them all. 

Lance spent the next hour and a half collecting shells for his siblings and fighting off one extra aggressive crab when he spotted it. A gorgeous light red conch shell in the middle of a tide pool. His mother favorite color was red so it had to be this one. Lance knew it. It practically had her name on it ( or at lest Lance thought it did) . Lance carefully stuck his small hand into the tide pool, the cold salt water making his skin prickle. He then wrapped his and around the conch and pulled it out of the water. Lance then turned the shell up side down to make sure nothing was living inside. Vacant completely empty. The shell was his. He beamed at himself full of pride.

" That's right little pool. Nothing can handle the awesomeness that is Lance. The most AWSOME shell hunter in the world." Lance then struck a pose and giggled at him self when he felt cold wet splash all over his back. Lance yelped and turned around, Nothing was there. Lance then looked around to make sure Sophie wasn't playing a prank on him, but as soon as he turned his head another splash hit him! This time on the front of his shirt. The splash made Lance jump and turn his attentions once again towards the tide pool. Lance walked carefully towards the pool and leaned down. Looking for what could have splashed him. But as soon as his face was staring down at the pool a fast flash of movement zoomed up at Lance and a deep red and orange fish splashed Lance in the face with cold salt water. Lance jumped back and rubbed his eye witch now burned from the salt water. 

Once Lance had finally stopped rubbing his eyes he came back to the pool ware the angry little fish was with a battle plan( and goggles ). Lance once again stuck his head in the direction of the tied pool his curiosity getting the best of him. As soon as he was close enough to the pool, once again the fish zoomed and splashed Keith in the face though this time he had protection and he smiled triumphantly over the little fish. 

"Ha couldn't get me this time little guy." Lance proclaimed before being splashed again with his mouth wide open, earning himself a mouthful of salt water. Lance a spit and coughed trying to get the overwhelming salt taste out of him mouth. The fish however seemed to revel in the fact that the little boy was overreacting and swam in circles reveling in its tiny victory. 

" That's...n-no fare you caught me off guard!" Lance wined, that's when he noticed something about the fish. It had a long cut along its right fin. Lance knew it was dangerous for fish to be Injured out in the ocean. (Blood attracted predators after all.) Lance then looked at his bucket of shells. All of them were for his family members and he didn't want to lose them but he didn't want the little guy to die out there either. Lance winced as he dumped out all of his findings onto the rocks. Lance then dipped the bucket into the little pool, making the fish scared and it swam faster in its circles trying to find someplace to hide. 

" come on little guy it's safe I promise." Lance smiled down at the little fish. That's when Lance spotted the conch that was supposed to be for his mama. He picked it up and placed the red shell inside the bucket.

" Here see I even have a little home for you." The little fish stopped swimming around and looked at the shell. It then looked up at the little boy smiling down at him, and ever so carefully swam in the bucket seeming to understand now. Lances smile widened and scoped up the fish along with some sea water. He then made the careful journey back to the shore ware his mama was waiting for him. He couldn't wait to tell her what he had found. 

\-----------

" Keith, Sophie for the last time his name is going to be Keith! " Lance whined as Lances Mama opened the top of "Keith's" tank so she could feed the tiny fish that now lived inside. Sophie rolled her eyes.

" But Alexandra is so much better. I mean I'm pretty sure its a girl." Sophie said as she looked inside the tank to see the tiny fish swimming inside. "I mean look at her she's pink."

"Red." Lance corrected. " he is red and his name is Keith! If you want to name a fish that stupid name then go find your own fish." 

Lances mom only looked at her daughter giving her a don't you dare start this over again look. Sophie only rolled her eyes at this and stomped out of the room." Fine "she said finally. 

Lance stuck his tung out at Sophie as she left only to get a similar but softer look from his mom. "Here now." She said as she Ruffles lances hair. " You know the rules we will keep him until he's better, so don't get to attached to him, ok?" 

Lance only smiled up at his mom, a big toothy grin that made his mama smile widen with warmth. " yes mama. I understand."

"Ok then," lances mama have lances head one last ruffle before leaving the room to check on lances other siblings as well as comfort Sophie. "Don't spend to much time up here."

Lance only smiled again " I won't mama." Lance waited until she was gone before taking a chair from ten corner of the room and placing it in front of the tank. Lance then peered inside to see the tiny fish swimming around, Occasionally bumping its head on the glass making lance giggle. " your not very smart are you? " the fish seemed to roll it's eyes at the comment and squirt Lance with more water of course making Lance panic. " Hey!" It wasn't long before he had realized that mabey this wasent a good idea.


	2. A sad lovers and Busy mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance deals with his family and hears a cool story . Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided too keep these chapters short. They are easier to write this way and I can get them done faster . I hope you don't mind.

It had been one week sense Lance had first come across Keith, and he has really come to love the little guy. Even if he dose squirt him in the face with water. Though now a days that's more out of affection then it is for mean intent. ( at least Lance hopes so.) today though is a special day, today is the day Lance takes Keith and all of his AWESOME fishy glory to show and tell. 

This will be the most awesome day ever, Lance thought as he scooped Keith into his blue bucket. Walking very carefully as to not spill salt water on the floor or have Keith freak out and squirt him. Soon enough though Lance made it to the breakfast table with his bucket hidden under his chair.

" good morning Mama." Lance said as he grabbed the cereal box off the table and attempted not to spill anything on the table.

" Good morning, honey" lances mother said as she put socks on Tia (one of lances younger siblings). " are you ready for the big day?" She teased as she eased the first bright pink sock on Tia's foot.

"Yes mama." Lance said a wth spoonful of cereal shoved into his mouth, some of the multicolored peaces flying on to the table. " I've got something suuuuuuper awesome to show everybody today! I bet even Hunk hasn't even brought in something this AWSOME before!" Lance stated more feral flying out of his mouth."

"Really more awesome then hunks plant he brought in last week? What is it?" lances mama says. the socks now on Tia's feet, and now working on putting Tia's pink space princess shoes on. 

Lance just beams and swallows what remaining cereal is in his mouth. " even more awesome then that!! It's a surprise."

" I doubt it." Sophie mumbles as she grabs onto a peace of toast. 

"Well nobody asked you!" Lance says clearly upset that Sophie doubts his or in turn Keith's fishy awesomeness.

Sophie smiles sarcastically. " doesn't matter, Whatever you bring in is going to be so stupid that-" but Sophie stops talking once she gets a look from her mother and just puts the toast in her mouth. 

Lances mother then sighs and turns back to Lance. " whatever it is I'm sure it's going to be fine honey, Now-" lances mom picks up Tia and places the tiny child on her hip. " grab you stuff the bus will be here any minute go on chop chop. I have to take Tia to her. Appointment latter so I'll be late coming home, Alex. " lances mom now addresses a tall teenage boy siting at the table, he just looks up sleepily from the table, Milk spilling from one of the corners of his mouth. " make sure you pick up charlie and that Lance and Sophie get home safe ok." 

The boy lazily nods and gives a thumbs up. " sure thing mom." 

Lances mom nods bouncing the baby on her hip once and then planting kisses on all her children's head before striding out the door, car keys in hand and work bag on her shoulder. " I'll see you all at seven, bye bye."  
Lance waves bye and waits for his mothers car to be out of the driveway before he grabs his bucket under the table and putting the yellow lid on it. He then grabs his backpack before heading out the door with a smug eat shit grin on his face. After all, today was going to be awesome, and nobody not even Sophie will ruin it.

\-----------

Lance waits till he gets to school to finally check on Keith. Whoo seems a little annoyed with Being in the bucket again and starts splashing Lance as soon as he opens the lid.

" H-hey, latter not now It'll ruin the surprise, please Keith I'll get in trouble." Lance begs whispering as quietly as he could. Keith seems to understand though and stops splashing looking up at Lance. It eyes conveying what seems like hating this whole Experience. Lance just sighs and places the bucket down before reaching in to his bag and grabbing a sandwich bag filled with what looked like stall goldfish crackers. Lance opens the bag and then grabs a hand full of crackers and drops them inside. 

Keith hesitantly swims around the crackers before nibbling a bit at one of them. Soon enough Keith starts taking bigger bites. Lance smiles down pleased and then plops three more into the bucket before Placing the lid on top. 

" see you after lunch Keith. " Lance says as he then Hurries over to his desk, noting the absence of his best Friend hunk. Not soon after that lances teacher steps in to the room. ' Just in time' Lance sighed related turning his attention back up to his teacher and waits for the next long 4hours to pass before show and tell time comes around. Witch doesn't seem that long considering Lance loves school. Or more importantly his teacher. 

 

Lances teacher was named Miss. Fisher and she was extremely pretty. Not only that but she was kind too. Binging in cookies or having actual class party's when someone's birthday arrived. Miss. Fisher loved her job and she loved her students. Every last one of them and tried her best to teach her students like equals, not as mindless toddlers, And in return her students treated her with respect. Especially before lunch, recess, or show and tell. 

" Good morning guppies." Miss. fisher beamed and she tucked a strand of tangled blond hair behind her ear. 

"Good morning Miss. Fisher." The class responding as an echo. Lance of course putting more enthusiasm into his hello then anyone else. 

Miss. Fisher beamed back as she turned her attention to the white board. Grabbing an especially purple marker before writing the mornings Lesson on the board. Aleta city Folklore : story of the the mermaids song. Many of the student became excited as Miss. Fisher returned her gaze to the class. "How many people have herd of this story." Miss fisher said looking around the class to see a couple of hands raise in response, before an extremely excited curly haired girl known as Andy blurted out.  
" This is the story my Pop-pop told me about before he died!!! He said that its about a Mermaid who gives up her voice to save a sailor from drowning!!" Many groans are herd as Andy basically spoils the story for the students around her, but Miss. Fisher just smiles happily at Andy's enthusiasm and shushes the class around her.

" very good Andy, that's very good but that's not the whole story. Now please remain quiet as I tell your class members the rest. Can you do that for me please." Andy nods a bit embarrassed by the attention and remains quiet along with the rest of the class. 

And with that Miss fisher began. " a long time ago, a handsome sailor and a beautiful Mermaid fell deeply in love with one another. But in order to talk to each other the sailor would sing a special song to her to tell her that it was safe to come out and they were both very happy. But one day the mermaid knowing that humans only live a short time and that there hearts waver, decided to stop seeing himThinking that he would find someone else to love. So the sailor heart broken and sure that his love for the mermaid could protect them the Sailor jumped off his ship to be with her. The mermaid not wanting her love to drown sang the song of there love and prayed to Poseidon that he would save him. Suddenly a giant wave washed the man to shore, when the sailor awoke from his slumber he soon realized that he could no longer hear. As for the mermaid she was cursed to forever sing the song of there love until she could no longer speak. Because of this whenever the mermaid tried to call out to him. The sailor could no longer hear her song, And the two lovers we're fated to never see each other again."

Miss. Fisher looked around the room to see the looks of awe that consumed the classes faces. " My pop-pop didn't tell me that part." Andy said amazed, And frankly who could blame her. the whole class was like that as well Especially Lance, he couldn't stop smiling. He loved sad love story's like that. Who could blame him he had practically been raised on his mamas soap operas. But it wasn't long before that lances amazement for the story was broken by some snickering behind him. 

A boy by the name of Garry had one of his goons place a note on lances desk and was laughing at him. Lance was slightly confused at this, Garry was new to the school and had some more bulling tendencies so Lance kept his distance. They had barely even spoken to each other, what did he want now? 

Lance picked up the note and his heart sank at what he read.


	3. Innocence And Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evryone hates Garry and Lance deals with Garry's bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay slightly longer chapter yeah!
> 
> Edit ( also I'm not going to put in to much Spanish into my writeing mostly because I'm way to sacred about offending people. But the Spanish that I do put in. If you see it some thing wrong like you 100% that it's wrong the please point it out to me and I'll change it. This goes with everything else in my writeing. I'm not the best speller so critique is always aprecated. I'm new to this and I want to make this a good story with you guys so help is always helpful please don't be shy.0v0)

Lance re-read the note several times throughout the day, and every time he did he could feel Garry and his goons eyes burn into the back of his head. He could still hear the awful laughter behind him and his stomach hurt because of this. So when lunch came around he was less then excited to eat.

The note had read as Follows: go back to the water and drown girly boy. No body wants to see you smile like that it's gross.

' Im gross?' Lance thought. ' are my teeth gross? Maybe I do smile too much.' coverd his mouth as he chewed on a cupel of his goldfish Crackers , but then decided not to risk the embarrassment and just not eat the rest of his lunch and to feed the rest to Keith or the seagulls or something. Lance didn't like wasting food, especially the food his Mother makes for him. He knew how hard she had to work to get that food on his plate and so h learned to eat everything he was given. Even the gross vegetables that his mom grew in the garden. It hurt him that he couldent eat the special lunch his mother a made just for him and just stuck to sucking on his juice pouch Instead.

But just when Lance didn't think it could get any better it got worse. Gary smirked as he took a seat next to Lance and proceeded to take his lunch bag knocking over his juice.  
" That's mine!!" Lance said slightly panicked as he reached to grab his lunch back.

No use though Garry was taller and stood up as he held the lunch bag over Lances head. He laughed at Lances attempts to grab it back and held the bag higher in the air. " what wrong girly? Too tiny to grab your lunch back."

" I'm not a girl and that's mine!! Give me it back Garry!!"

Garry just laughed some more and gestured to a broad boy behind him. " Michael hold back little girly boy here while I check the goods. " Lance was pushed to the ground by Michael while Garry looked through his lunch. Throwing lances fish crackers and sandwich to the ground while one other boy stopped on them. " what kind of stupid kid doesn't have a dessert, your really are gross." The other boys laughed at Lance who tried to fight back but every time he stood up Michael would push him back down. Lance was sure he was covered in bruises now, He wished Hunk was here with him at least then it would be a far fight. But Lance was skinny and lanky and he couldn't do anything to move the massive boy infrount of him. 

" GARRY!" A girls voice called out not just any girl though it was Allura, A girl who was famous in lances class for being extremely nice but also extremely scary if need be. "Garry! what do you think your doing with Lances lunch box!" Allura didn't yell or was mad very often but when she was you better run. Her cherry brown hair looking electric while her eyes carried a brewing storm. Garry, most likely fearing for his own life dropped the lunch box immediately and then took off on to the playground,Michael and the other boy close on his heals.

Lance looked up at Allura a small blush on his cheeks. " T-thanks."

Allura looked down at Lance a mile of pity on her face. " don't mention it, sorry what they did to your lunch. You can have some of mine if you want."

Lance smiled but then stopped covering his mouth. Picking himself off the ground " no thank you, thanks for the offer tho."

Allura tilted her head to the side and pointed her finger at Lance . " why are you covering your mouth like that?"

Lance quickly uncovered his mouth and placed the hand behind his back. " I'm not covering what?"

"Uhhhh never mind. Well I can't Waite to see what you brought in today see you latter." Allura smiled and waved as she left. Her long hair bouncing along as she left.

'Lance fought back another grin and began to pick up his now smushed lunch. Not that he was very hungry anyway but still this was food his mother had worked hard for. Both in getting it and preparing it. He couldn't let it go to waste. The crackers were now dust but Lance was pretty sure kith would eat them. His sandwich on the other hand was not an easy fix. He spent about three minutes thinking about it before tucking the sandwich away in his bag. He would probably just find some gulls and give it to them. Lance sighed even more when he herd the school bell ring. But then realized it was after lunch. Show and tell was after lunch witch meant, show time.

\----  
When Lance went back into the room he made sure to keep his head down near Garry, he didn't need another confrontation. He quickly walked over to his bucket getting squirted in the face as soon as he opened it. " Hey!!! What did I say abut doing that! " Keith just looked up as if he was pretending he didn't know what Lance was talking about. Lance just rolled his eyes drying his face with his sleeve. " ok Keith its show time. Time to show you off to everybody, Just be nice ok?" Keith though for a moment before swimming in a circle agreeing to play nice for the moment. Lance smiled this time not bothering to hide it and walked to the front of the room with his bucket and Keith in toe.

Miss. Fisher smiled as Lance walked up and stood besides her. Miss fisher clapped her hands and the class turned in there seats now paying full attention to Lance. " Ok class you know how this goes. No one is to talk while Lance is presenting. If any of you have questions wait until Lance says you can ask questions. Ok Lance go on."

Lance smiled widely as he held his bucket out. " This is Keith."

The moment he said it Garry and his goons started laughing and lances smile faded "You named your bucket Keith!"

Miss.fisher frowned and spoke clearly. " First warning Garry."

Garry rolled his eyes. " Yes Miss.Fisher."

Miss.fishers eyes narrowed and then turned her attention back to Lance. " you may continue sweetie."

Lance nodded and continued what he was saying trying to muster up the courage to smile again. " a-anyway...This is Keith, he isn't a bucket tho. He's a fish. I-" Lance was about to speak but yet again he was intercepted by Garry.

" I don't see a fish. You sure you arnt just making it up?!" Garry's goons started laughing again. And Lance felt more embarrassed than ever.

"Garry! Second warring one more and I will call your parents. Understood. " miss. Fisher shot back. This time Allura was also giving Garry a look of disapproval.

Garry quickly shut up and so did his goons. But that didn't stop him from glaring at Lance.

Lance continued he was no Longer looking at the class though, he was staring at the floor and hugging the bucket to his chest. " K-Keith is real. H-he just likes to hide. A-anyway I found him in one of the tide pools near my house. He likes goldfish and splashing me. He's really cool and-"

"He sounds stupid to me." Garry snickers making his goons laugh again. but before anyone can do or say anything Keith pops his head from up from the bucket and squirts Garry right in the face with a ton of salt water. Everyone in the room especially Garry is surprised. But soon everyone is laughing.

" he looks pretty real to me."

"Keith is AWSOME."

"Best show and tell ever!"

Miss.fisher laughs as well but soon has the class calmed down. " ok everyone that's enough. Garry, you may go to the bathroom and clean off while I call your parents. everyone else you may head to your cubbies and grab you things. We will be heading out soon.

Lance smiles looking down at Keith who is still swimming around in his bucket. Reveling in his victory. "Thanks bud."

Garry looked down at his ruined shirt and then up at Lance his glare intensifying bumping into Lance as he left the room. " your dead girly."

But again as soon as the words left his mouth Keith popped up and squirted Garry in the back of the head Before diving back down.

Garry yelped at the impact and ran out of the room.

Lance stuck his tung out at Garry and then headed back to his cubby making sure to feed Keith the rest of the fish crackers. (He deserves them after all.) and headed out with the res of kids. Today was not as awesome as he first thought but it was getting in to the realm of good and that was enough.

\--------  
Lance decided not to get on the bus anymore. Garry rode his bus and he wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Things had gotten better once Hunk returned though. Hunk was the strongest kid in lances class and the tallest. Witch deterred even Michele from picking on Lance.  
But the thing was that Hunk while scary looking was a total teddy bear had any of them really wanted to fight back hunk would have run straight for Miss. Fisher. Allura also started hanging out with Lance (much to his delight.) She was the kicker Garry was completely terrified by her witch in lances humble opinion was both the funniest and best thing ever. But the best thing was that Keith's injury and his opinion of Lance seemed to be going for the better.

Everyday Lance came home he would pull up his chair and feed Keith goldfish crackers and talk to Keith about his day. Sometimes even Lance would show Keith the different shells he had. Keith was the best even with him being a fish Lance would sometimes consider him his beast friend ( in animal trims anyway Hunk was still his number one bestie) unfortunately that didn't last long. Nothing good ever dose.  
\-----

"Lance sweetie. I think it's time we let Keith go." Lances mother had said one night as she was tucking him in.

" what? But Mama why he isn't even better yet!! Just a few more days please!"

" now now, hear now. I know this is going to be hard for you but think about it. You said it yourself that he's gotten so much better at swimming around."

"But, mama?! W-what if he dies out there I won't be there to protect him." Lance had started to cry. " who will feed him Goldfish o-or show him my shells?"

"Oh *cielo everything will be alright, I think we know Keith is strong enough to take care of himself now." Lances mother picked Lance up and cradled him in her arms brushing a hand through his hair. Trying to calm Lance down much to his annoyance. He let her keep doing it though. " think about it. Keith is the smartest, bravest fish we have ever met. It's bad for him to be locked up in a tank for the rest of his life. He probably even has a family of his own waiting for him to come home. "

" I know B-but mama, I-I don't want him to go. He's my friend... I love him." Lance sniffled still crying into his mothers chest.

" I know cielo. But that's how you know he'll be fine. Sometimes we have to let the people and things we love go, because doing that is the best things for them. Keith doesn't belong in a Tank or to be in a cage forever *Cariño. He deserves to be free."

Lance thought for a moment before nodding his head. " ok mama. We can let Keith go..."

 

Lances mother smiled and kissed lances head. " he'll be fine cielo. You are being very kind for letting him go. Your the kindness will repay you one day. You'll see. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cielo: my Sky   
> *Cariño : honey/dear


	4. The theory of gym shorts makeing one bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 11 years latter and Lance deals with gym shorts and an upset Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story picks up 11 years after Keith is let go. 
> 
> This was also probably my favorite chapter to write so far. A lot more dialogue the the pervious ones witch I enjoyed. But anyways sorry for the late up date I was swamped with school this week so there will probably be more chapters next week rather than just the one this week. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

To start things off the day was scorching, Lance was tired and felt scorched on his back but he continued to dive right back in to the water with hunk. It had been a while sense the two of them had really seen each other. Hunk was gone most of the time now visiting his Girlfriend a cupel of towns over and Lance, and Lance was busy trying to get a Girlfriend, or boyfriend not that it mattered, well it kinda did. 

The feelings for boys had happened recently and was kinda wired to deal with now, but he delt with his slightly bigger ocean of fish in stride. It had happened in his senior year of Garrison high school. He was so sick of seeing all of his friends get paired off last year and was trying to get a Girlfriend but no. The boy attraction had hit him and he was off in the closet freaking out about it. Curse Gym shorts and the famous surfer Shiro in speedo YouTube compilation videos for making him figure it out. It wasn't a surprise at first, so what he liked boys now big deal. It was only after he started catching himself checking out boys sometimes even preferring them to girls did he start freaking out. Like it wasn't a bad thing but being attracted to boys isn't really the secluded Christian beach town norm and the constant teasing for Garry for him being a "gay" pretty boy hadn't really helped either. It was only after talking about it to Hunk and few make out sessions from an already out classmate did he really start to accept it. And by the time he had it was graduation and everyone had parried off, even fucking Garry managed to find himself a Girlfriend. 

The only thing Lance had now was surfing as per usual. He had probably been ridding waves sense he was in pre school and had only really gotten into it after Keith was returned to the ocean and maMa had somehow convinced Alex to teach him. Lance was sure driving rights were involved or something. Ether way surfing was his life now, it was his baby his pashion. Everything seemed right when he was surfing. He wasent amazeing at or anything but he loved it so much and it was the only thing he knew he had. The only thing he knew wouldent leave him or dump him. Well it could dump him but wipeouts were to be expected. 

" Hey Lance I think it's time come back in. I'm starving ." Hunk yelled from the beach. 

Lance just rolled his eyes and road a wave back in to shore. " you and your stomach. Don't you ever stop eating?" 

Hunk laughed. " nope. Not when there's so many things yet to try." Hunk clapped his hands and rubed them together" so ware are we eating today. I'm thinking the new fish and pizza place or the beatch shack. I herd there's a new stake and nacho dish that I'm dieing to try."

" beach shack, for everything that is good and holy hunk I'm never haveing fish on my pizza ever again. That place is run by the devil if he had a vendetta agenst pizza. I mean who opens up a shop selling only fish pizza." Lance says his voice void of all emotion except for some hits of sarcasm. 

Hunk shruggs. " they sell cheese too ya know but to eatch there own I guess. So nachos?"

" yes Hunk. Nachos. Please and thank you." Lance picked up his shirt from ware he left it in the sand and headed towards the peer with his board under his arm. " come on my man times a wasten. " 

Hunk just rolls his eyes as the two of them head out. By the time they get to the shop it's just passed lunch hour and the resterant looks destroyed. Lance and Hunk set there surf boards in the sand and they both walk up to the counter. Siting there is a very tired and annoyed looking pidge who just looks up at the two of them before turning there full attention to Lance. 

"Not in the mood for whatever sarcasm you have today tell me what you want." 

Lance pulls an over exaggerated gasp. " Is that how your saposed to treat your loyal customers pidgin. "

Pidges eyes squint into tiny slits. " No but that's how I treat dumbasses with a pre-Madonna complex, so I suggest you tell me what you want to order before I stab you in the balls. "

" never saw you as the kinky type pidgin." Lance says back before hunk steps in between the two of them. Clamping a hand around lances mouth as he embarrassingly smiles back at Pidge.

" I think what Lance is trying to say is that we would both like a steak special and two waters." 

Pidge just snorts an understanding ok and then types there Oder into the machine. " $11.99 well let you know when it's done. " Hunk pays for the food and then ushers Lance towards some of the many pick-nick tables available. 

" that was really uncalled for man they are just trying to do there job." Hunk says as he finally uncovers lances mouth. 

Lance looks at Hunk as if he's been seriously betrayed. " First, the hand soap shay brought you Is fantastic." Hunk nods and grunts a thank you. " Second I can't believe your taking the beach gremlins side over mine! " 

" I'm not picking sides I'm just calling you out on being a jerk, we wouldn't want you turning into you know who number 2" hunk said slightly joking and slightly Serious.

Lance rolled his eyes and began chewing on his finger nail " I would never go that far. I'm just doing our stick. Pidgin roasts me I roast them back, it's our never ending cycle of sarcasm. It's our thing." 

Hunk crosses his arms and leans on to the table. " mmhm what ever you say my dude, just remember to stay on the easy side of things today. They really do look out of it. I mean I don't know what happened but I hope there ok." 

Lance kept biting at his finger nail as he turned his head towards Pidge. They had said that Matt wasn't feeling well last time they talked, maybe he's sick again or something. When Pidge called out there order Lance was the one to go pick it up. He wasn't going to apologize but he did want to make sure they were ok. " you alright there pidgin? You look kinda out of it today. "

Pidge just looked up at them completely done. " oh wow were did you get that from? Possibly when I told you earlier or did you just spend the last fifteen minutes staring at me?"

Lance rolled his eyes dumping a scoop of guacamole on to the tray. " no, fuck off I was just being observant of your current emotional state. Anyway what's wrong Pidgey is Matt sick again or something?"

Pidge shifted there eyes. " no, Actually he's doing a lot better..."

"Then what is it?" Lance said somewhat impatient.

" Well he's doing better it's just a slow process ya know. You don't just forget the trauma of almost drowning. Well you know how he usually judges the surfing contest every year?"

" yes, I know he's always texting us about how Shiro is amazing every year please continue."  
Lance said stealing a few bites from the tray.

" well this year he can't do it. He says he can but the doctors don't want him near the water and that amount of people again. They think it will set him off again or something. So this year Coran Is making me do it."

Lances eyes get big. " WAIT!!! Your judging this year!!! OMG PIDGE!!! why didn't you say so earlier that's great!!!"

Pidge rolls there eyes. " No, no actually it's not. These are professional surfers Lance. I know absolutely nothing about surfing other then you get boners from talking about it all day and that this Shiro guy is apparently a "god on all levels of the word". This is a Fucking mess Lance." 

" Why don't you get someone else to do it then. " Lance says stuffing his mouth with another pace of steak.

" I can't back out of it now. Coran already told Matt that I'm a judge this year, and besides I won't let myself back out now even if I wanted to. Matt is too happy about this. I don't want to let him down. "

Lance looked down a Pidge and then at a poster on the back of the shop wall. It had a man and woman battling it out on surf boards with a huge trophy at the top. It read. Only the best can surf to the top. Lance rolled his eyes and then ruffled Pidges hair. " Fine then, I'll sign up."

Pidge looks up at Lance Surprise on there face. " what? Lance your not a professional surfer you'll get destroyed out there."

" then I suggest you have your Camera ready then. I won't let you do this alone, it will make you feel better if you see me get my ass handed to me anyway. Besides what's the worst thing that could happen? " 

Pidge looks up at Lance and smiles up at him. " you really are a nice guy Lance. Thanks. But I swear to god if you touch my hair again I will castrate you."

" nice talking to you too pidgin. Nice talking to you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Matt almost drowned at the beach while swiming with Pidge. He felt something grab and pull him down under the water. The incident caused him to have panic attacks and a irrational fear of water.


	5. FANGIRLING  and watery lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surfing competition. Shiro. More gay shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ch 5 is done. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone giveing me help spell checking the fic. It helps a lot. Though I won't really do any major editing until I finish this just as a heads up. Well anyway. Enjoy the well waited surfing chapter.

Lance spent the next two weeks constantly in the water and watching more YouTube videos of speedo Shiro in preparation of the competition. ( though it could be debated wether the videos of Shiro really was for training or for Lance to just gush over.) Lance knew he wasn't going to win, not by a long shot but he might as well be decent enough to at least get to the preliminary round of the competition. He didn't want to lose too badly anyway. He was depending on his balance more as he did flips and spins on the waves. He never really liked the flashy type of surfing that was expected of him in these competitions, preferring the more laid back and free style surfing he was more used to, But that style didn't flow so well In competitions. 

\---  
The day of the competition it was a cold cloudy day and to be perfectly honest Lance was not excited to get into the freezing water. But luckily hunk had promised him his grandmas famous freshly baked Peanut butter and chocolate brownies for breakfast, just for putting up the effort to get up in the morning so he wasn't going to complain....too much anyway. 

"Fuck why dose it always have to be so cold and early in the morning. " Lance wined to Hunk as he cleaned his board ( Blue) in the sand. " I mean really don't the people who run these things know that growing College boys like myself need sleep. "

Hunk chuckled as he help himself to another handful of popcorn. " I don't think they care besides, most of the people here get up earlier than this just to train. "

"So what that doesn't mean jack they can train latter in the day too. Whatever I just want to get into the water alread-" it was in that moment that Lance swore he could see someone...something red with a tail dive into the water.

Hunk turned his head to see ware Lance was starring at. " uh Lance you ok?....Lance?"

Lance turned back to Hunk. " Uh yeah I'm fine, hey Hunk did you see that just now." 

Hunk looked around again. " see what? Is Garry here or something? "

Lance shook his head. " What? No I just thought I saw-" It was in this moment Lance was then tackled from behind causing him to forget anything he was trying to say Instead having now to deal with a very excited Allura.

"Lance! Hunk! What are you doing down here this early?"

Lance blushed and stiffened up from the impact." Uh nothing what were you doing here? "

Allura parted from Lance allowing him to turn around and see her in her lifeguard gear. Her long dyed silver hair was in a pony tail and she was warring a red swimsuit with a jacket and short shorts on over it. " I work here silly. I'm on duty for the competition though most of the people here know how to swim I have to be here just in case the wipe outs get too bad." 

" sounds rough." Hunk Says as he places a hand on lances shoulder.

" No not at all, besides I get the best seat in he house. Anyway you guys here to watch the competition too?" Allura says wiping her hair out of her eyes.   
" I am, this jock over here however is in it this year." Hunk pitched in. 

" uh yeah, I'm helping Pidge out this year. Just seeing someone familiar out there is sure to help them out a bit. But I could help you out if you need it." Lance said finally. He's always been that way around Allura either completely speechless or a stammering sarcastic mess. Fortunately Allura knows Lance enough to tone down her awkwardness about it. 

Lance has probably asked Allura out about twenty times by now but every time she just turns him down preferring him as a friend. Though out of all the people to find out about his queer ness Allura was the most excited about it. She supported him as his awkward crush friend and that's all Lance could ask for. 

Allura just laughed and punched Lance in the arm. " maybe some other time Casanova. Anyway I have to get to my post. Nice talking to you guys. Good luck Lance." And with that Allura ran back into the mystical Lance she came from leaving Lance still speechless. 

" Better close your mouth there tiger. You'll get flys in your mouth if you don't." Hunk said jokingly.

" Hunk I love you man but please shut up." 

Hunk just laughed and popped more popcorn into his mouth. 

\----------

Lance was the last person to surf during the start of the competition that combined with Hunk not being allowed 'backstage' left Lance really board, Witch meant Lance spent most of his time stretching and watching the competition.( and possibly glancing at Shiros butt now and again.)

once during a particularly slow part of the afternoon Lance was allowing himself too take another selfish peek when Pidge popped out of no where and almost gave Lance a heart attack.

" I'm starting to have a feeling you decided to join the competition for reasons other than comforting me." Pidge said full of there usual snark. 

"GAH! Damn it Pidge! What the hell is up with everyone surprising me today?! Is it surprise Lance day or something? Did I miss the memo?! And I'll have you know my motives for being here are as pure as Hunk kissing a newborn puppy.... Though I will admit the eye candy is quite a good bonus. I mean look at that ass." Lance then proceeded to gesture at Shiros butt."

"Oh my god Lance, first ew. Second, you really are the gayest person I have ever met, and that's a lot coming from me Lance, I mean I have Matt and his constant Shiro texts to deal with."

" First, I'm not gay I'm bi, second everyone likes butts pigeon, it's like a universal rule of nature. And. As a man of nature it is my job to appreciate it in its many forms. One of the main ones happening to be Shiros ass. Witch by the way convinced this once straight vanilla man that booty is good no matter how you take it. "

" OH MY GOD I DONT CARE. " Pidge said with a huff and a groan. " anyway. You nervous at all? The waves have been sort of rugged today. No ones been very graceful at all today not even Nyma Andrews she wiped out not even thrift seconds in, And she's the best female surfer in the state.

Lance just shrugs. " I don't care Pidge I didn't come to win. I came to have a bit of fun surf and help a buddy out. I don't give a damn about how I wipe out. Though I will admit the feeling of my approaching doom dose not fill me with confidence." 

" don't worry to much about it then. Just focus on your goal." A unfamiliar yet oh so familiar voice said. Both Pidge and Lnace whipped there heads around to see Shiro. The almighty God of surfing and sex appeal standing in front of them. He had graced both of them with his presence and both of them could feel it. The overwhelming urge to both bow down and one up the guy in charm and grace. 

Shiro held his heavily tattooed mechanical looking arm out to Lance his lips pulling a gentle smile. " Hey the names Shiro I'm in the competition too by the way. "

Lance took the hand and pushed down the urge to either faint or touch Shiros biceps and make a comment about how 'these guys had helped him realize he was totally in it for touching guys butts.' Either way it wasn't a very good idea at the current moment. " L-Lance sir. Uh Lance is my name." 

Shiros smile widened and Lance swore he saw the sun in those beautiful teethe of his." Nice to meet you Lance and you?" Shiro gestured to Pidge with his free hand. 

" Pidge Holt....uh...Matts my big brother." Pidge said there shyness getting the best of them. 

Shiro tilted his head at that and then let go of Lances now very sweaty hand. " Is that so. Heh, so your Katie then?" Shiro caught himself immediately. " Oh right sorry Pidge. All I herd was Matt and I forgot there for a second sorry."

Pidge blushed and help up there hands in a 'don't worry about it gesture'." Uh no it's ok."

Shiros smile softened as ruffled Pidges hair " Anyway don't worry to much about it Lance, I take it your a first timer right? Just take it slow and focus on form. No one perfect there first time around these things. Just remain calm and you'll do fine. Well I got to go, See you two around." And then as quickly as he appeared Shiro left, and lances newly founded muscle arousal left with him. 

" Matt is never going to fucking believe what just happen his he." Lance said his mouth slightly agape. 

Pidge just nodded. " never in a thousand years."

Lance herd a beeping noise and looked up at the contestant board only to see his name on the screen, it was now his time to shine. " well wish me luck pidgin" Lance said grabbing his board.

Pidge laughed "sure thing. Your going to need it."   
\------

By the time lances feet had touched the water he was determined to do so much better then before. The little pep talk from Shiro had done wonders for his self esteem . Once he had gotten far enough out in to the ocean Lance waited for a wave to come can greet him. He could feel it in his soul something big was going to happen. Lance could feel the tug of a huge wave and began to paddle feeling the push of the wave behind him, soon enough though he was standing and the surfing. Lance felt free he felt Alive. Lance did a couple of easy moves and tricks with his Board. They weren't anything special but he was sure that the crowd loved them.

Lance was about to move in to his next set of moves a giant wave bigger then Lance he ever seen in his life crashed in to him, knocking all of the air out of him. Lance fell off his board and in to the water and he worked and swam as hard as he could to get back up, but he felt stuck,no matter what he did or tried to do Lance failed to swim upwards. He tried and tried panicking as his lungs started to burn. The coldness of the water consuming him inside and out, he was alone. He was going to die. Lance didn't want to die yet. He was still young, he didn't want his Mother to cry over him. He didn't want to cause more stress on her or his family and friends. But the more he tried to escape the more he felt himself give in.

His head was spinning now and his lungs burned as his body naturally, frantically gasped for air where there was none. He could feel himself slip into unconsciousness his hand reaching up towards the surface in his final attempt of defiance. When he felt it. Something warm grab ahold of his hand. Lance strained his eyes open expecting to see Allura, hoping she was there to rescue him. But when his eyes opened all he saw was a boy's face, a boy he had never seen before. Lance wanted to reach up and grab hold of him. He wanted the boy to pull him up but his body finally gave way and he blacked out. Swearing he herd The boy singing as he did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh my tired sailor, oh my lovely eye  
Take hold of my warm hand again and let me see you smile

Oh my tired sailor, oh my lovely don't sleep  
I wish for you to listen to me once again don't give in to the darkening deep  
I'll trade my voice for you but you shall be mine now to forever keep

Oh my tired sailor, oh my dyeing core  
Poseidon will make you live again, it will be like before  
You will hold me in your arms again and we will be together forever more

Oh my tired Sailor, oh my lovely eye  
This kiss shall seal my vow for you, and we will be bound together now, till the end of time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you can. Tell but I really like cliff hangers.


	6. ????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........bonus thing.......

I'm so tired. My voice is so raged and I'm alone. I want to hate him. I want revenge. I want him to hold me again. 

\---------  
He will I'll make sure of it. He will be mine. I'll make him regret makeing me fall in love with him.

\---------  
Even if it takes a thousand life times.  
\--------

I'll curse him. I'll curse me. I'll bind our soul to this world till he falls in love with me.   
\----------

And when he dose I'll rip his heart out.  
\--------

I never wanted this to happen. 

\------ 

I never wanted him to really leave me. I just wanted him safe. Humans are stupid like that. They never listen to reason. They follow there instincts more then there Common sense. He couldn't marry me. We couldent have a family together. I just...was curious. I wanted to see what it would be like. To fall in love with mortal like in the old story's. I never ment for it to end this way but it was stupid. I was stupid. Now I can't even say...I-I can't even...say what I want him to hear. I'm going to die alone without him, I wish I could do this whole story over. Before everything was set in stone. Before I became this thing. This mute horrid thing....mabey this spell will be worth it. Mabey this can change our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus thing. Please expect more in the future.


	7. Mystery man and paralysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update but school is also very hectic right now so yeah. I'll try to have another chapter out by Sunday but no promises. Either way I hope you enjoy.

When Lance woke up the last place he expected to be was a cave. A mostly pitch black, cold damp cave. How the hell did he end up here? This was most definitely not what he expected to wake up to. What he had expected was to wake up in his bed. Having had drowned and meeting Shiro be a dream. Or at the very least be on the beach with Allura or God help him Shiro giving him mouth to mouth. But nope cave... Well to be fair it was a nice cave, it had a homey cozy feeling to it and the smell Was....bearable. So not really the best place to wake up to but certainly not the worst either. 

Lance looked around the cave for a bit before trying to stand up, when however he felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through his foot causing him to buckle and fall back down. No doubt in lances mind that it was broken or in the very least twisted. "Shit..how the fuck am I going to get out of here now?" Lance looked around the cave again when he noticed something next to his hand. It was a fish. A dead slimy half cut open fish. If Lance could have in that moment he would have just noped out of this situation. 100% done, I ain't haveing anything to do with this shit, nope. Lance out. But no. He was stuck in a cave with a dead fish with no way of escape. How fucking lovely.  
\-----

Lance fell asleep after a while, what else was he suppose to do any way. It was about three hours latter however when Lance herd something...someone singing and splashing around. The splashing sounded like it was coming from the side of the cave Lance couldn't quite see. Mostly because it was dark and if it was dark before it was pitch black now. " H-Hello someone there? I could really use some help." The voice stopped singing along with splashing as soon as Lance spoke.

" you should be asleep." The mystery voice replied. The voice was indubitably male and sounded strained and weak. 

Lance shifted on the spot ware he was laying trying to get closer causing Lance to wince in pain. " l should be what? Look I need some help getting out of here my foot...I-I think it's broken or something. "

" ...what's a foot?" The voice replied sounding slightly confused .

" what's a? You have to be Fucking kidding me, you don't know what a foot is? this better be some kind of joke. a foot is a foot. It's that thing that Is like a hand but Instead of being use for grabbing things it's used for walking and stuff."

"Oh that thing." 

"Yeah That thing is currently injured and I need helps getting out of here. Just come over here and help me get out of here." Lance replied slightly annoyed

" I...I uh..can't." The mystery voice said. As he did Lance could start to see a faint out line of the guy as the moon shined down from a hole in the ceiling.

" What do you mean you can't?! dude I'm hurting here!!" As the moon rose higher the males figure became clearer and moonlight sparkled around on the rocks in the cave. Causing Lance to be able to see the males completion much clearer then before. From what he could see, The guy was young looking maybe about his age and he was completely shirtless.

" I just can't ok! " the male made a disgruntled noise and hoped from ware he was slipping into a pool of water and popping back up closer to Lance than before and pushing himself out of the water so that he was now siting right next to Lance ,who could now see the man face clearly. The guy was extremely good looking and his eyes were fierce and violet like they were straight from an anime or something. " Look I..don't have the time to explain, I just need you too sleep." The man then lent in extremely close Lances face causing Lance to blush slightly. 

" Uh... What the hell do you think your-" before Lance could Finnish his sentence the guys lips were on his. This guy who Lance had barely known for at most a minute, and they were kissing. In lances head sirens were going off. This was not a ok thing to do to someone you had just met. Lance wanted to pull away he wanted whatever was happening to stop but at the same time he didn't. The longer the kiss lasted the more calm Lance felt. The more it continued the more he wanted to stay like this. His body tingled and he felt paralyzed and absolutely drunk at the same time.

When the man finally did part from Lance he found it extremely hard to keep his eyes open, but at the same time he felt extremely awake. " I can't explain now, I wish I could but I need you to sleep for me. Just sleep. Don't fight it sleep." The words rung in Lances head and he felt extremely compelled to do as he was told. Lance still looking up at The man could feel his eyes start to close and he almost swore he could see small red scales on the mans pail skin.

" What the hell is going on." Lance finaly sighed out before falling again into a deep sleep.


	8. Regrets and memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has regrets about leaveing his family. Homesick Lance anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm late again Whooo. Again school and work are hetic but I'm still trying to give you guys weekly updates so yeah I don't know how long this will last. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Lance woke up again he was in a panic. The last thing he remembered was waking up in a dark cave some guy kissing him. ( and possibly doing more to him in a extremely vivid dream he had.) and then telling him to go to sleep. Witch is something he wanted to stay a dream. So when he woke up still in the same cave he was not excited in the lest. 

It was day now, possibly afternoon with the way the sun was shining in his eyes. Lance was able to see the cave clearly now and to be honest it was more of a cove then a cave. The cove itself was small with a high rocky sealing looking sort of like a roof only there was a huge hole in the center of the damn thing. The hole was right over a giant pool of water that was glistening in the sun. The floor of the cove was covered in sand and rocks, Lance however seemed to be laying on a bed of kelp and leaves. How the fuck they had gotten there Lance would never know. And how that guy was able to get out of here he would also never fucking know either because there's no fucking way he just flew off out of here. The cove was completely sealed in except for the pool and the hole in the ceiling. There was absolutely no way of escape. Lance groaned and he sat up his foot was still very sore and it hurt to move it. Not as bad as when he had moved it earlier but still pretty bad. 

Lance leaned over and looked at what the damage exactly was on his foot in the first place. He could tell that it was swollen most likely bruised due to the sickening purple that lingers around his ankle. There was no way in hell he could walk like this let alone clime. He was stuck here untill either that crazy guy came back or someone else came to find him. Then there was the matter of food. The dead fish was still there next to him witch is going to be his last resort option if he can't find anything else. The fish might be dead but it wasn't cooked and Lance 1) did not want to try sushi this way. And 2) didn't know how Raw fish would effect him. The last thing he needed was to get food poisoning. After all Lance knew he could last at least a week without food and even less without water. Witch was the third problem and probably the most important. Lance can't drink salt water, he can't leave, he can't do anything. Except think.

Drowning would have been a better end for me. He thinks. At least that way it would have been peace full and quicker then starving to death. Lance try to remember the last thing he said to his family. What was the last thing he said to his siblings? There's a good start to search for regret.

Alex. " Goodbye you asshole. I hope you enjoy being stuck with a family of your own." This had been in response to when Lance had met his *sobrina Maria for the first time. She was so tiny and small that Lance was to afraid to hold her. He wishes he had. He wishes he could see her grow up Like he thought he would. The words he had said to his brother didn't worry him though. He had said them with the most caring and affectionate way he could have. So no real regrets other then the ones involving Maria then. 

Charlie. " I say go for it. It's not like it matters anyway." This was in response to when Charlie had asked if he should go to collage for art Instead of computer design. The way Lance had said those words came out wrong he realized. It did matter, Not only to him but Charlie too. Lance wanted his brother to be happy. He wanted him to understand that he accepted and respected his choice. That he wasn't abandoning him. Though Lance at the time had truly thought it didn't matter. Charlie was smart and creative and talented. He was the perfect sibling and Lance was jealous of him. In the end Charlie did go to collage for art that year. so Lance Supposed it didn't matter. 

Sophie. " Fuck off dingus." That was the other morning when Sophie tolled him not to come home a failed or she would get to use his shampoo to wash the neighbors cat. Lance wishes he could take it back or at least not have gotten mad. Sophie was a pain but she was the closest Sibling he had and the first one Lance confessed he was bi to in his family. He loved Sophie even if he didn't show it as much as he should. So there's regret number two. 

Tia. " I Love you baby girl. You'll be great don't you worry." Lance adored Tia. She was his only younger sibling and his princess to protect. Lance get bad that he was leaving Tia alone. She had clung to him the most when she needed to get shots or go to the doctors at all. Tia couldn't walk as well as other could, she had Diplegia a type of Cerebral palsy. He wished he could be there for her But he supposed those were the best Last words he could have left her with. Tia was smart and kind and an amazing person. Lance knew she would do great things even if her handy cap was bigger than others. So there's regret number three then. 

And then there was his parents. To his father. " I love you Papa, be safe." His father was a pilot Lance had only recently seen him. To his mother. " I love you." Lance loved his parents so he suppose there were no real regrets other then making them worry and cry. His mother was probably the one that was crying the most. Lance was a mothers boy so he hated seeing her cry, he was the one that always made her cry. For doing stupid shit mostly and that sucked. Lance couldn't feel himself well up with tears at the thought of his mother crying. Was his family morning him? Were they crying right now or did they not even know yet. Did they know that he was still alive? Lance covered his face with his hands. Hot Tears were falling down his face. As he thought about them. All of them mourning him. All because he was stupid and still alive and in a fucking cove. So not even his body could be found to give them closure. He didn't even have that for them. 

" Fuck...Fuck...fuck....I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

" sorry about what?" A familiar cracked and raspy voice asked. " Human what are you sorry for? And what is that falling down from your eyes?"

Lance peaked from his fingers and saw the outline of the guy from last nights face. It was right above his and Lance freaked out at how close they were. Lance pushed himself back and up against a nearby stone wall and then winced at the pain. 

" Owowowowowo... Jesus Christ what the Hell man?!" Lance was still crying and could feel his cheeks warming up out of embarrassment. " what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The man was taken aback by this. Lance could tell by the fact that he lowered himself back into the water and had his head tilted. Lance could only see a blur or an outline of the man at the moment his eyes burning from salty tears and pain. 

" excuse me for asking then human!! I've come to bring you food and company and this is how you repay me?! The nerve." The man then placed a bowl of something on the shore of the rocky pool ware Lance was and then backed away. " I'll see you latter human probably when your in a better mood. But soon...I only have so much time after all." And with that the man dived away into Lance was left confused. 

Lance shifted carefully so not to cause to much pain, towards the bowl of something that was placed next to the slimy fish. It was a coconut bowl with what looked like mango and clams stuffed in it. It then hit Lance . Maybe he wasn't so lost after all and was more kidnaped then anything. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobrina = niece


	9. Silence and sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finaly meets the merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but school stuff happend and I'm really tired and posting this at like 1 am so please forgive me. Aspshaly for spelling errors didn't have time to check through. Any way I hope you enjoy.

Kidnaped. Lost. Alone. Those were the words swimming through lances head as he sat. his back was still tightly pressed agents one of the cove wall keeping him prisoner. This didn't make any sense. He was drowning before, he was with his friends before this. How in the world could he have been captured. This was impossible. But even so Lance continued to panic and cry. 

Lance wasn't used to crying neither was he used to dealing with the fact that he was alone. Lance was almost never alone he always had someone. If Lance didn't have a partner at the time he had friends, if he didn't have friends he had family, if he didn't have family he had the ocean and his own thoughts to keep him company. But at the moment both his thoughts and the ocean seemed hostel and fierce. Though both were better then the thought of his captor coming back. To that happening Lance would take being alone or drowning because at least then he would know what to expect. Lance didn't know with this. He was alone after all. 

About and hour passed when Lance lifted heard the sound of splashing and his captors rough and running thin voice again. " ok human...its been long enough....you should be...in a better mood now." 

Lance winced at the sound of the other mans voice pinch and stab at his ears and empathy. It must really hurt for them to talk. But even still Lance didn't want to look up or over at them. Doing that would make it real. Real that he was captured so Lance remained quiet and prayed that he would Blend in to the wall. 

The man seemed to sigh and his voice softened. " Human please look up at me......I don't understand why your being so cold....I thought you would be happy to se..see me again."

Wait again? Had Lance met them before? He didn't remember nor did he understand this. The Curiosity started to dig into Lance making a new layer in his new found predicament. Excitement. 

"Human...please.." The man said practically pleading this time.

This guy...what is his deal? And human? Why did he insist in calling him this. Wasn't that guy human as well? The questions kept building in lances head till he finally...slowly looked up. Lance belief in what he saw.

What was shocking at first was that Lance didn't notice the sales or the...tail in the beginning. no it was the eyes that caught lances attention at first. The eyes were the things that caught lances attention fort mostly because of how clear and sharp they were. A light purple with a ring of gold around them. They were hypnotizing to look at and Lance could feel the tingly feeling from before surge down his back and neck. The next thing Lance noticed was of corse the bright red scales that decorated the.... Mans? face and shoulders and then those led Lance to stair intensely at the similarly red tail and gills? 

Lance felt himself go pail as he stammered out the words. " Mer-mer-Mermaid. You a mermaid...holy fuck. Holy fucking shit I'm dead. I'm totally dead right now and I'm in some weird limbo. Heheh..yeah totally." Lance cradled his head in his hands.

" Actually no, I'm not a mermaid I'm a.....well.....I don't really know what I am...but I'm not that. " the man replied. His voice sounding a lot more calm. "And no your not dead...not yet...that's what I've come to tal-"

"Mermaids are real!! Holy shit holy fucking shit. Mermaids are real. Mermaids are real and I've been kidnaped by one. Holy mother of Pidge. " 

"No I'm not a-"

"Mermaids are fucking real holy shit....oh my god...Oh MY GO-" before Lance could finish the man grabbed ahold of the fish that was still next to lances feet and threw it at him. Hitting Lance right in the face.

" IM Not a mermaid!!" The thing yelled but then quickly winced and griped at there throat. " look...I don't have...a lot of time left to speak... I know your confused....I know I was...but...I need you to listen.... I need you to break the curse...my curse...that's the only way I'll be able to get you home...I can't right now because she is watching ....b-but..it's the only way....I need you to tell me...what my...what my name...is...which should be easy...because...yo.." And just like that the man stopped talking he looked at Lance panicked Nd then top end his mouth again to talk but nothing came out. 

"Hey...what's wrong? Why can't you speak?" But before Lance could get an answer the mermaid gave Lance one more panicked look and then dived back into the water. 

What the hell is happening.


	10. ?????????????

POSIDENS CURSE: Only two known generations of merfolk and humans have been known to have survived it. The curse itself while it lays dormant in its hosts bloodline for century's the effect it has over the two hosts is deadly when activated. Of course humans and menfolk alike have been know for producing multiple children in order to spread the curse evenly throughout the generations. But unknown to them the curse only awakens in one Hist per bloodline. The two hosts have been known to be drawn towrds one another sometimes ending in romantic exchanges between merfolk and humans. The exchanges however are rarely last long. the curse drains and most of the time kills the human host first leaveing the other no other choice but to activate the curse again to save the others life. But it always ends the same, the human forgets and creates a new heir to inherit the curse and the mer is left alone powerless and with no more able to use there voice. And this creates bitterness and hate towrds themselves and there kind. This hate usually corupts them to the point of no return and the mer becomes monstrous, But is then re born after it dies. It's a monstrous cycle one I've witnessed for too long. Too many a time have I seen a fellow pure mer be tainted by human kind and the so called love they create. To many times have I seen a mer be put through the most harrowing grief, only to become corrupt. I will put an end to this useless cycle of death and re birth. I will put an end to the line of humans causeing this. 

12/3/2003


	11. ????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't posted for a LOOOOONG TIME HOLY SHIT IM REALLY SORRY!! But due to family matters and a fuck ton of other personal projects and homework I wasent able to post but I was able to write a bit more. ( there was also the problem of I wrote myself into a corner so hahah) but now I'm ready to start posting again. Or at least give you guys some more world building materials like so...

Dear diary  
mom and dad still won't stop crying. I think that's how most of the family got threw it or at least how they got over it all. I keep seeing Lances Friend ( the small one, Pidge?) looking at the ocean with bags under there eyes. I think they blame themselves for what happend. Witch in my opinion is stupid it was nobody's fault. I bet if Lance was here here he'd tell everyone to not cry over him that feeling sad about him would just make him feel like even more of an idiot for....I really don't want to admit what has happend to him, I want him to still be alive I want him here with us. I want mom to stop crying over him and for everybody at school to stop looking at me with fake pity. I want to say I'm sorry. I want to be able to admit to him that I was wrong for treating him badly all these years for being jealous of him. I wish I wasent so stupid and could accept that he's not comeing back. He can't... Mom still thinks that the police men can find his body. I don't think they can. The therapist says that me thinking this way won't get me anyware and that I should be accepting the grief but I can't, I don't want to. Mostly because I don't think I have any. When we first herd then news that Lance was gone that he had..."gone missing" I didn't believe it. I didn't panic like everyone else or start crying like Tia and Charlie. I just sat there and continued to eat my cereal. When we went to go see Dr. H for the first time and she told me to express how I was feeling I didn't know what to say. I still don't know what to say because I still don't believe that Lance is dead. He can't be dead. He's to happy and smiley to be fish food under the water. He had so much to live for so much more to do I just... I want my hermanito back. I want Lance back. I think I now know why mom and dad can't stop crying. 

Sophie 6/18/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't know when I wil post again but probably soonish.


	12. Missing pieces and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets drunk / enthralled and talks to Keith about some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy new content writeing more don't know when I'll update again but I will try to have at least two updates eatch mounth.

Lance blushed. Which is probably the weirdest thing he could have done in this situation. Screw the fact that he met a fucking mermaid (or man merman, yeah merman.) that wasn't weird that wasn't even close to Lance's level of weird. What was weird was the fact that Lance was blushing in a dark, damp, cove with a smelly fish at his feet. And what was even weirder was that he was blushing about said merman. He was Gorgeous, they had kissed. He was basically just stoked that a Gorgeous guy on the level of his hotness himself,Shiro. had willingly kissed him. Kissed HIM. Like Lance knew he was gay ( well partially gay at least 50% gay) but this was ridiculous. Deep down inside of him Lance knew this was wrong that he shouldn't be happy about this. In fact he shouldn't be be happy about any of this but there he was in a dark, damp, cove with a smelly fish at his feet happy as a fool blushing his ass off. Lance once again brought his fingers down to the water below and brushed them along the waters surface. 

" I want him to come back. I'm sooooooo lonely." Lance said aloud his body felt drunk and weak. His mind however was a little more hostile about this new situation. the merman had started coming by at night. Sometimes Lance would catch him leaving food or more bedding supplies. when lance did spy on the merman he usually didn't catch him. But when the merman did catch him he'd kiss Lance and command him to sleep. Lance found the drunken feeling would usually go away when he woke up but lately Lance found that he liked the drunken feeling a lot more than just being by himself all the time and fighting agents it on a whole. 

This morning however he had caught the merman starring down at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. He had probably been crying with how red and puffy they were. "What's wrong?" Lance had asked before being kissed again Lance had learned to just accept the warm feeling the flooded his body but this one was different. If felt more somber and dry and desperate, it made Lance well up in tears as they kissed it was so awful. When he had pulled away from Lance the fuzzy feeling flooded lances mind ten fold and practically paralyzed him it felt so good. It felt so good to be separated from that feeling. The merman then blushed and dived back into the water and Lance was sure he could hear a faint. " sorry" Ecco his head as the merman turned away. 

And thus this leads us to ware Lance is now . Blushing in the middle of a cave for the past half hour because merman kisses apparently can get you drunk. " he's soooo mean to me leaving me alone all the time he's so mean." Lance rolled on to his stomach and splashed the water. " come back please!!! I don't want to be alone anymore.. Please I swear I'll behave. Please." And with that a familiar annoyed looking head popped out of the water. 

" yay your back!!" Lance squealed, drunken happiness taken over his mind. 

" yeah, yeah I'm back can you stop splashing the damn water I'm trying to work." The merman's voice echoed throughout lances head. Lance in response tilted his head in confusion and Scratched his head. 

"How come your voice is in my head?" 

" because I formed temporary soul bond with you, stupid human." 

" hey I'm not stupid!" Lance wined. " I'm the smartest human you will ever meet. "

"Yeah because smart humans go swimming while the sea witch is out hunting, yeah Lance your really smart." 

" who...and who do you know my name?" 

" see it's these kinds of questions that prove that you are stupid. But then again all humans are pretty stupid." The merman sighed as he began to twist a finger around a strand of hair. " the sea witch or Haggar as she was formally known as is a Mer that was trained over a thousand human years ago in dark galra Magic . She's the only one left that can use that kind of mer Magic. She's extremely powerful and loves to kill humans for some reason. Rumor has it that she eats human souls and that's what keeps her magic so strong. As for your name....well I did just bind our souls didn't I. Your mind won't shouting it. It's kinda annoying Actually."

" So you know my name because you kissed me. Heh that's kind of weird, your weeeeeird." 

" I know that!! wh-what are you doing." Lance had taken both sides of the merman's face and was now staring Intensely in the merman's eyes. 

"Your so pretty. Are all mermen this pretty?" The merman's eyes got big for a second before blushing and turning his head away. 

" I-I..I won't be fooled human. You don't even know what your saying...your too enthralled to really mean any of this." 

"Whaaaaaat? No no no no I mean it you really are pretty." Lance traced one of the ruby Red scales on the merman's cheek with his thumb. The merman's breath hitched for a moment. He then sighed before turning his head to face Lances. " your scales are really super pretty though. Almost like rubies on your skin kinda like.." 

" like what human? " the merman's face suddenly got extremely close to lances. His eyes filled with determination and hope.

" I - I don't know... I-I can't.." 

" try to remember Lance, who do I remind you of." The merman's voice was practically pleading now as he took ahold of one of lances hands. 

" oh...I think I know. Y-you...you're...." The merman's eyes lit up in hope. 

"Y-yes." 

" you look like one of those wannabe k-pop boyband guys from school, I think they did a thing for the talent show once ware they dressed up like sushi or something."

The merman's face couldn't have looked any more depressed or angry. " ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!" His voice rang throughout lances head as he pulled away and began to angrily swim in a circle. 

" no you do look like one of those guys. Minus the mullet of course." The merman turned back around at that and splashed cold water at Lance before disappearing back under the water.

" what's his problem?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I would love to thank anyone that has read this far and still wants to keep reading. Like I've been looking through my past updates and man they are not as good as I remeber. So thanks for the continued suport.


	13. Rules and regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith make some ground rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I Actualy updated this time. Wow. Again sorry for the wait guys I hope this chapter makes up for it.

One week. It had been about one week sense he had last talked to the merman. It took a while for the mid numbing Kissy soul binding magic to ware off of Lance but Short and simple Lance was sick of this. Screw the fact that some hot merman had kissed him. Screw the magic fuck all of this! He was done with being hurt and being left alone all day. He was just sick and tired of not being able to be with his family. He was tired so tired. Lance couldn't hold in the tears any longer, he didn't care that it was night time and his captor was adamant on him sleeping at night. He just needed to let it out he didn't care a about how much noise he was making as he sobbed. 

" why are you crying human" his captors voice rang throughout lances head. Lance in response twisted his body covering his ears in response.

"No no no get out of my head. I hate you. I hate you!!" 

"...why do you hate me? I've been nothing but kind to you!!" 

Lance sat up at that. " oh yeah because keeping me trapped and away from my family and friends is kind!! Keeping me locked up and alone half the time is merciful!!" Lance laughed. " you give me no privacy and when you get annoyed with me you just leave me alone or drug me with your magic or whatever. Hell Im sure you just made up that whole sea witch story just to keep me here under your thumb. What am some kind of entertainment for you!!" 

" if you knew what I was trying to protect you from you wouldn't be saying those things. If you just remembered..." 

" REMEMBER WHAT!!! you keep on saying remember but I don't know what you want me to do!! You haven't explained shit to me!! you-" 

" I WANT YOU TO REMBER ME!!" A shot of pain ran up through lances leg and he could hear the mer man whence in pain as well. " I want you to remember what I mean to you, how you saved me. That's the only way I can let you go is if you remember." The pain in lances leg intensified as the merman kept on talking in his head and he could hear the merman thrashing around below, also wincing and grasping at his throat. " I'm sorry I haven't been able to explain anything and I'm sorry you miss your home. But I...I can't tell you anything without risking causing us pain. I know what I did to us was stupid. I know I should have just let fate take its course but I didn't want you to die. I-I just saw you floating and I couldn't let you drown. I didn't care that I had to risk putting us through this in order to save you. I knew the risks and I'm sorry. I just thought you would have been able to remember. I thought you would just know who I was but apparently I was wrong. I'm sorry I'm really sorry." 

The merman's head popped up as he pulled himself out of the water and on to the rocks. he slowly made his way over to Lance taking a while sense he had to crawl on his arms. Once he was close enough he propped himself up and grabbed ahold of Lance's hand. Lance in turn started to freak out silently. What did the merman mean remember him. Was this just another trick. Was he going to put him under again. The merman just kept his head down as he sat up " I'm sorry, I know you don't want me to touch you but please." 

Lance was frozen he didn't know what to do the merman's hand was cold and wet but not unpleasant. It Actually felt great in the humid heat. Lance sighed and garbed hold of the merman's hand. " thank you" the merman croaked. It was then Lance realized that the merman's actual voice was almost gone and it sounded like it hurt to talk. That must have been why he had created the mind bound thing. The merman nodded . Things weren't entirely clear between them nor did Lance completely forgive them but Lance now understood that he had a lot more to understand about the merman." Can you tell me your name?" Lance asked slightly embarrassed. " or at least something for me to call you other than merman." The merman looked down at his tail and then back up at Lance. " you can call me Red. I'm sorry I can't tell you my real name. Uh curse and all." 

" ok well then Red if we are going to be stuck like this for a while then we need some ground rules." 

" like what?" 

"Well for starters stop doing that whole kissing me without my permission thing. It may not be normal for uh.. Merpeople but humans usually ask or get to know a person first before they do something like that with another person." 

Keith tilted his head to the side." what's kissing?"

Lance blushed and rolled his eyes. " How in the fucking world do you not know what kissing is?" You have been doing nothing but that to me for days." Lance sighed at Red as he still looked clueless. Kissing is something humans do to show that the really like someone. It's when two people put there lips together and stuff... And it's really important to us humans so I would prefer if you didn't do that to me with out permission." 

" oh?! I-I'm sorry. I don't really know t-that much about humans. So I thought it was ok. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But you have to understand if you are being loud I will have to subdue you." 

"I'll be quiet then! Or you could ask me to be if I am being too loud. Just don't kiss me with out my permission first or use any kind of freaky magic things on me for that matter." 

" I'll try my best." 

"Also..." Lances voice softened a bit as he spoke. " please try to visit me more often, Not just when you are giving me food or what ever. It will help me feel less like prisoner in here."

Keith blushed a bit at that and turned his head up to look at Lance." Ok I'll try to visit you more, if you go to sleep."

Lance smirked a bit at Red before letting go of his hand " ok, see you in the morning then."

"G-goodnight" Red said awkwardly as he pulled himself back to the pool and slid in. 

Back into abyss he goes. Lance thought to himself before laying back down to sleep. Unaware of the mer blushing and staring down at his open palm in the depths below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another ????? Next guys ok.


	14. ??????????????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Pidgin anyone?

Pidge: Mom just got the call from the doctors you should be home in a week. 

Matt: excited? 

Pidge: that's one way to put it. I'm just happy you will be coming home. 

Pidge: I will have to get all of my working supplies out of your room. 

Matt: you have been using my work bench and computer haven't you. 

Pidge: just figured that out now? 

Matt: no. 

Matt: just wondering if you were going to admit to it. 

Pidge: well here's your proof. 

*Image failed to send*

*image failed to send* 

*image failed to send* 

Matt: ???

Pidge: it won't send the picture. 

Matt: that's fine show me you creation/ mess when I get home. 

Pidge: ok.

Pidge: I went to therapy for the first time in a while today.

Matt: oh

Matt: how did it go. 

Matt: I mean did you talk about heavy stuff or...just about Lance 

Pidge: it's all heavy stuff right now. 

Matt: I suppose so. 

Matt: well anyways what did you tell them. 

Pidge: I told them about how lances family doesn't blame me for what happened , and how terrible I feel because of it. I mean I do blame myself for what happened. He wouldn't have died if I hadn't had him surf that day. I'm sure I wouldn't feel this bad if everyone around me would just say it was my fault, it would have given me a explanation of why he died. Or a reason for why I hate myself so much now.

*message failed to send* 

Pidge: just heavy stuff.

Matt: well try not to beat yourself up over it to much. Which I know is a lot to ask from you considering this is recent but just know I'm here for you Little sib. 

Pidge: ok, thanks Matt. 

Matt: anytime.

Matt: I have to go the nurse is back. I'll see you Tuesday. 

Pidge: ok, I love you Matt.

Matt: Love you too Pidge. 

Pidge looked up form their phone and wiped their eyes. They didn't know when they had started crying but then again this was normal at this point. Pidge had pushed a lot of people away in their lifetime, but Lance was always there for them. He supported their decision when they decided to change there name. He switched his use of pronouns for them the fastest and even helped them take Matt to therapy. 

" I'm sorry I did this to you." Pidge sobbed, knowing that Lance could no longer answer back. He was dead and they were the reason why. It was all there fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on a new fic curently. Don't know when it will be out but it will be KLANCE related so if your intrested look out for that. The next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully. Probably. Yeah.


	15. ?????????????????????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. H is in the house

The Humans are so easy to manipulate. There emotions are such fragile things that it's easy for me to control them. It won't be long until there whole society is under my control. Freedom will be turned to submission and I will finally be able to destroy the race of these awful creatures. No longer will my kin be victim to these immoral beings. No longer will we be tied to these horrid creatures in a immoral balance for power. The only problem is that my powers weaken with every moment that I remain in this form. Though it is no matter these creatures are so weak willed they have idea how much of there Quintessence I take when they visit me. I actually wonder if We should keep some humans Alive just so We can harness there Quintessence for our own further use. I'm sure they two I have in mind wouldn't mind once they truly succumb to there grief. Green and black quintessence is rare after all And what are two humans going to do when they become as mindless as cattle. Who knows maybe these humans may come to some use after all. 

Dr. H


End file.
